


a good first impression is an integral part of any new relationship

by pedipalps



Series: November 2018 daily davekat [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, LMAO, M/M, Meet-Cute, also before you say anything yes its based on a tumblr post, dave is an absolute madman, i dont really know what i was thinking with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: oof oof oof





	a good first impression is an integral part of any new relationship

**Author's Note:**

> oof oof oof

You're waiting in the lecture hall for your next class to start when you hear the door open and someone walks in, taking a seat immediately next to you despite the many rows or empty chairs in the room. 

You're about to say something to him when you notice how tired he looks. There are heavy bags under his eyes and and he looks like he just rolled out of bed. You're not even entirely sure that he knows you're here. 

You watch in awe as he reaches into his bag and pulls out four things: a bottle of iced coffee, a can of red bull, a five hour energy, and a large cup. As he opens the bottle of coffee and starts to pour it in the cup, your jaw drops in horror as you realize what he must be doing.

Just as you suspected, he pours the three different energy drinks into the cup together. He swirls them around for a second, presumably to get them to mix together better. You're disgusted enough by the terrible mixture, but it's only made worse when he says “I'm going to fucking die” and starts to chug the whole thing.

You can't help but stare, eyes wide and mouth still agape, as this total stranger goes fucking wild on a concoction that seems to have come straight out of hell. You can see every time he swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing with every gulp. He drinks the whole thing in less than a minute, and the fact that he doesn't immediately throw it all back up gives you the terrifying idea that this isn't the first time this has happened. 

He lowers the cup and swallows one final time, finishing his drink and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He takes a couple of deep breaths as if to steady himself, and you snap your mouth shut as he turns towards you and speaks like he didn't just commit one of the most terrible acts you've had the misfortune of seeing with your own two eyes.

“Hey. I'm Dave.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> my tumblr is not-dirk-strider


End file.
